Vida Adolescente
by Barbie-Renesmee-Arenas-Cullen
Summary: Si, otra historia de amor, drogas, odio, lagrimas, enamoramiento, sexo, celos, engaños y otras cosas. Metete y averigualo. Ningun vampiro.


**Soy Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella. Tengo 17 años y cumplo 18, el 13 de Septiembre, aunque siendo sincera no me gusta mucho mi cumpleaños. Tengo pelo castaño, ojos color chocolate y piel alvina. Buen cuerpo, aunque no lo exhibo de forma nudista. Mi padre se llama Charlie Swan, y mi madre Reneé Dewn. Vivo en Phoenix, pero nací en Forks, Washington. Estudio en "The High School Twilight" Soy una de las mas populares del colegio, las que todos los chicos desean, en especial porque somos las porristas.**

**Pensaran que no sufro por amor por ser la popular, la porrista y obtener todos los chicos que yo quiero, pero en realidad no es así, estoy enamorada del capitán de el equipo de futbol. Edward Cullen, tiene pelo cobrizo, es muchísimo mas blanco que yo, y tienes ojos verde esmeralda que te hacen perder en ellos. El tiene una novia que es una puta, el otro grupo de las "supuestas" populares, Tanya Denali, Lauren y Jessica Stanley. La zorra mayor se llama Tanya. La novia de Edward, quien diría que el capitán del equipo de futbol terminaría saliendo* con una zorra.**

**Y a comenzar otro día como todos los otros en la academia Twilight.**

**Me desperté, fui al baño, cepille mis dientes y lave mi cara, me dio una relajante ducha sintiendo como el agua caliente despertaba cada musculo dormido en mi cuerpo, hasta que por fin tuve la valentía de cerrar la ducha y salir al frio baño, me puse mi uniforme, en realidad en el colegio no usábamos uniforme solo los lunes. Aunque claro yo había modificado el uniforme, el uniforme original es una falda hasta las rodillas roja y negra, con una camisa de botones roja. Yo lo que hacia era, me ponía la falda a medio muslo, me ponía unos converse rojas o negras, mi camisa roja la abría los dos primeros botones.**

**Agarre mi mochila y partí camino a la academia. Esperemos que este el primer día de clases no sea tan mierda como el año anterior.**

**Edward POV**

**Soy Edward Cullen, tengo 17 años, cumplo en Mayo. Mi cabello es color cobrizo, mis ojos verdes esmeraldas, y tengo una sonrisa torcida. Soy el capitán del equipo de futbol. Tengo muchas chicas atrás mio, pero solo hay una que a robado mi corazón se llama: Isabella Swan.**

**Estudio en la High School Twilight.**

**Ahora empezara un nuevo dia, me levante de la cama fui al baño, me cepille los dientes, me di una ducha, y intente peinar mi cabello cosa imposible. Me puse mi uniforme y partí a la academia,estas vacaciones estuvieron excelentes, cuanto quiero ver a mi queridísima novia, Tanya Denali.**

**Edward POV**

**Llegue al colegio y vi a mi maravillosa novia esperándome recostada sexymente sobre su auto; me baje de mi volvo y salude con un apasionado beso a mi novia, eramos el centro de atención y los cuchicheos; pero bueno que se hacia asi era mi vida y la disfrutaba.**

**De pronto empece a escuchar cuchicheos pero no eran sobre nosotros era sobre la sexy Isabella Swan. Mi novia era linda, pero Bella… Bella era una diosa. Pero ella era lo mas alto, era muy difícil ser su amigo… y en especial gustarle; yo solía estar perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero ella no le gustaba nadie… Saben les soy sincero a mi me sigue gustando Bella pero ella no es la única asi que disfruto un poco con Tanya ya saben ella es muy buena con la boca, y su cosas.**

**Bella llego con su falda a medio muslo, se le veía sexy no como puta, como mi novia, yo la quería pero había que admitir que muy santa no era, seamos claros tanya es una puta, usa las faldas que solo cubren lo necesario y las camisas que solo cubren sus tetas; bueno siguiendo con Bella con su bella falda a medio muslo, su camisa solo destapando un poco de su abdomen, su precioso cabello suelto con su ondulada forma y sin maquillaje solo un poco de lip gloss y sus lentes de sol. Esperemos no compartir muchas clases con ella o moriré rendido a sus pies, y no creo que eso haga muy feliz a Tanya.**

**Bella POV**

**Llegue y vi a Edward Cullen comiéndose a Tanya Zorra Denali, es que a esa tipa no le da pena andar con esa camisa asi cubriendo sus falsos pechos y mostrando su asqueroso trasero, por lo que veo no, llegue sola esperando encontrarme con Alice y Rose mis mejores amigas, vi a Edward Cullen comiendome con la mirada, me moria de ganas por irle y plantarle un profundo beso pero no quiero que la perra empiece a ladrar. En fin el timbre sono y todos fuimos al salón que nos toco el año anterior. Nos entregaron los horarios, 1. Literatura; 2. Matemáticas; 3. Biología; 4. Drama; 5. Musical; 6. Danza.**

**Me dirigí a Literatura la clase paso aburrida hablando de un libro que no he leído ni me interesaba leer me la pase texteando* con Alice y Rose a ver en que clases estaban, el profesor me vio texteando y me mando a levantarme**

**-Senorita Swan, por favor levantese, ya que la vi viendo para abajo y muy concentrada espero que no este texteando cierto?**

**Pense rápido y me escondi el teléfono adentro de la falda, solo Edward vio que estaba sentado atrás mio. Me levante y puse cara de "yo no hice nada" (:**

**-Profesor yo texteando solamente estaba pensando en como hubiera sido mi vida si yo hubiera sido la protagonista de ese libro.-Dije**

**-Espero que no vuelvo a pasar mejor mantenga su cabeza en el pizarrón –Dijo el profesor.**

**Decidi dormir un rato… Esperemos como sigue el dia.**

***Texteando; mensajear, pasar mensajes de textos o como se diga en sus países.**

**Cap. 3**

**Edward POV**

**Estábamos en literatura y vi cuando el profesor mando a Bella a levantarse porque estaba texteando rápidamente vi que se metio su *Blackberry dentro de su falda, espera que? Dentro de su falda? Wow esta chica es increíble. Pude escuchar que Isabella negó que estaba texteando y dijo prestar atención a la pizarra, en un momento me di cuenta que esta apunto de dormirse, y que se le había olvidado sacar el teléfono de su falda, sabia que lo tenia en vibrador asi que se me ocurrió una idea, le enviaría un mensaje…**

"**Bella despierta y no grites al leer esto para la próxima recuerda sacar tu teléfono de tu falda ;)**

**-Edward"**

**Presione enviar y vi a bella levantarse de repente obviamente ya le había llegado.**

"**Profesor por favor puedo ir al baño es una urgencia"-Dijo Bella**

"**Rápido"-Respondió el profesor.**

**Isabella salio del salón y llego a los 2 min. No faltaba mucho para que el timbre sonara solamente unos 3 min. Y nos iríamos a nuestra clase.**

**Asi paso todo el dia no vi a bella mas hasta Biologia.**

**Bella POV**

**Senti que me quedaba dormida hasta que mi celular vibro dentro de mi falda cosa que hizo levantarme de una salto, dije lo primero que se me ocurrio; ir al bano el profesor me permitio y fui.**

**Revise el mensaje y decía;**

"**Bella despierta y no grites al leer esto para la próxima recuerda sacar tu teléfono de tu falda ;)**

**-Edward"**

**Ah… Edward tiene mi numero, wow… regrese al salón y espere a que el timbre sonara para nuestro cambio de clases no vere a Edward hasta mi 3 periodo… este dia si que será aburrido…**

**Las clases pasaron rápido ya estaba en mi 3 periodo y en esa clase me tocaba almuerzo con Edward, el profesor de biología me mando a sentarme al lado de Edward, pasamos la clase hablando de biología nada del otro mundo, cuando el profesor aviso que era hora de irnos a la cafetería yo me quería parar rápidamente para alejarme de Edward pero todo me solio al revés tropecé con mi silla, Edward me agarro por la cintura tocando mi piel, sentía corrientes eléctricas Edward estaba muy cerca de mi cara, hasta que el profesor la cago;**

"**Señor Cullen muy amable de su parte en evitar que la Señorita Swan se cayera pero creo que ya la puede soltar"-Dijo el profesor arruinando el momento.**

**Edward rápidamente me solto, yo solo pude agarrar mi mochila e irme a la cafetería, vi a Alice y Rose saludándome**

"**Bella, como estuvo tu verano? Como estas? Te extrañamos… emh bella? Estamos aquí no en la cara de Edward Cullen"-Dijo Alice burlándose**

"**Boba, no estaba mirando a Edward emh… estaba viendo la mancha de atrás"-Dije nerviosamente y mintiendo.**

"**Si Isabella y yo soy rubia y tengo el cuerpo como Rosalie"-Dijo Alice con un sarcasmo**

"**Bueno lo estaba viendo a el pero es que chicas yo creo que lo mejor es que…**

***Blackberry; marca de teléfono.**

**Cap. 4**

**Edward POV**

**Pase la clase biología hablando con bella, cuando el profesor aviso que era momento de irnos Bella se levanto como intentando huir de mi, pero todo le salió mal se tropezó con la silla, no quería que se cayera así que la agarre por la cintura tocando su piel descubierta, sentí una corriente eléctrica, y nos quedamos viendo; tenia su cara muy cerca de la mía.**

**Hasta que el profesor nos vio y nos dijo:**

"**Señor Cullen muy amable de su parte en evitar que la Señorita Swan se cayera pero creo que ya la puede soltar"-Dijo el profesor cagon.**

**Al terminar de escuchar eso la solté y ella prácticamente salió corriendo, genial… creo que esta *chama cada vez me esta enamorando mas…**

**Bella POV**

"**Bueno lo estaba viendo a el pero es que chicas yo creo que lo mejor es que… me le declare a Edward, quiero conquistarlo, robárselo a Tanya porque cada vez lo amo mas y mas.**

"**Bueno Bellita yo te doy todo mi apoyo, tu Rose?"-Dijo Alice.**

"**Claro Bella, lucha por lo que quieres, yo se que tu lo conseguirás" –Dijo Rose**

"**Bueno chicas tengo una idea"-Dije.**

"**Cual?"-Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.**

"**Solo miren, observen y disfruten".-Dije muy confiada de mi misma.**

**Me levante y fui camino a la mesa de Edward que estaba sentando al lado de Tanya, la moví del lado de Edward y me senté con Edward le voltee la cara para que me mirara y le dije:**

"**Edward, yo te amo, se que estas con una zorra, la que tengo al lado, para olvidarte de mi, pero quiero que sepas que yo estoy aquí esperándote cuando te canses de jueguitos, okay bombón" –Dije decidida y le di un profundo beso en los labios y le guiñe un ojo.**

**Esperemos que esto funcione….**

**Cap. 5**

**Edward POV**

**Wow… lo que hizo Bella fue… solamente Wow, me pare de la mesa para seguirla, pero algo me detuvo.**

"**Para donde piensas que vas?"-Dijo Tanya.**

"**A seguir a Bella duh"-Dije como si estuviera dando la hora.**

"**Y piensas que yo te voy a dejar"-Dijo con una voz chillona.**

"**Pss claro! Asi que suéltame si eres tan amable, oh bueno esa palabra no esta en tu vocabulario, ohh and by the ways*, terminamos"-Dije tranquilo y feliz**

**Tanya empezó a llorar y a chillar, mientras yo caminaba asi la mesa de Bella, esa chica me robo el corazón.**

"**Bella, yo solo quería decirte que yo también te amo, y si estas lista a aceptarme, quisiera preguntarte; Quieres ser mi novia?"**

"**Claro Edward"-Dijo Bella, y me planto un profundo beso.**

**El timbre sono teníamos nuestra siguiente clases juntos, asi que tomamos nuestros *Jansports y salimos caminos a nuestra clase de Drama.**

**Bella POV**

**Entramos a clase de Drama & todo estaba normal, nos mandaron a sentarnos en el piso en forma de circulo, al lado mio se sento Tanya, ya que ni Rosalie ni Alice compartian esa clase conmigo, & al otro lado Edward, nos agarramos de la mano, el profesor decidio que hicieramos el espejo, una tarea muy facil, la clase paso sin inconvenientes, & cuando termino el profesor nos felicito a edward & a mi. Iba a salir cuando casi me caigo de no ser por Edward, vi para el suelo a ver que habia provocado mi caida, & vi las plataformas de Tanya, con sus asquerosas unas de los pies pintada de color rojo chillon.**

"**Cual es tu puto problema Tanya?"-Dije enojada.**

"**Mi puto problema eres tu Swan, gracias a ti, el bombon que tienes atras termino conmigo"-dijo MUY enojada.**

"**Bueno te tengo 2 cosas, 1 que seas una zorra y el no te quiera no es mi problema, y 2 el no es un bombon el es MI bombon."-Dije viendola a los ojos.**

"**Hagamos algo, en la clase de Danza propongamosle a la profesora una competencia individual TU CONTRA MI"-dijo la zorrita.**

"**Hagamoslo, hey y perrita lleva antipulgas para que no lo dejes en el escenario recuerda que yo lo voy a tocar"-dije llendome a mi clase de musica sin darle tiempo a responder agarrada de la mano con edward.**

"**Wow, mi novia es una gatita"-dijo edward con esa sonrisa torcidamente sexy que tenia.**

"**Jajajajajaja cuando tiene que ver con mi hombre si"-dije ruborizandome.**

"**Tu hombre?"-dijo edward sorprendido.**

"**Si, solo MIO"-dije decidida y dandole un corto beso.**

**Edward POV**

**Al entrar al salón la profesora, nos dijo que teníamos que cantar una canción frente a la clase. Yo cante; yo no me doy por vencido de Luis Fonci y se la dedique a Bella.**

**Bella se limpio algunas lagrimas que solo yo vi, y después le toco cantar a ella ella decidio cantar; Teenage Dream de Katy Perry, y es la primera vez que me doy cuenta que bella tiene una voz preciosa, nos mandaron a hacer dúos entonces decidimos hacerlo Bella y yo cantamos "I Wanna Know You" de David Archuleta y Hannah Montana, la profesora nos felicito y nos dijo que teníamos demasiada química, que teníamos unas preciosas voces y nos dio "A" a los 2 .**

**El timbre sono indicando que nos tocaba nuestra siguiente clase, Danza, Bella decidio irse al locker a cambiarse, pero no sin antes darme un beso, cuando bella llego al salón la vi con unos preciosos mini-shorts rojos y una camisa blanca con rayas rojas en el cuello y la insignia del colegio se veia como una diosa, dios que novia tengo.**

**Bella POV**

**Llegamos a nuestra clase de Danza, y fui al locker a cambiarme, Tanya y yo fuimos a hablar con la profesora para proponerle nuestra idea, y ella decidio dejarnos la clase hoy para nosotras, Tanya y yo decidimos que tenemos que bailar la misma cancion que los alumnos voten, y la que gane obtiene lo que quiera de la otra.**

**Decidimos bailar : Gasolina de las divinas.**

**Despues de el baile, y los votos, la profesora los conto y me dijo que yo gane, fui al locker nos cambiamos, y fui a hablar con tanya.**

"**Corazon perdiste, JAJAJA, me vas a dar mi premio o no?"-Dije orgullosa.**

"**Que quieres Swan?"-Dijo con odio**

"**Quiero que admitas que eres una perra manana en el almuerzo, te tienes que parar en el escenario agarrar el microfono y decir: Soy una perra, que le tengo envidia a Isabella Swan"**

"**UMMH… ok pero solo lo hago porque soy una buena perdedora"-Dijo resignada.**

**Me fui y busque a edward, por fin se acabo el colegio.**

***Jansports: Marca excelente de mochilas.**

***And by the ways; ah y aparte**

**Cap 6.**

**Bella POV**

**Despues de el exhaustante dia con Edward el se ofrecio llevarme a mi casa, me quede dormida a mitad de camino, de repente cuando me desperte me di cuenta que no estaba camino a mi casa, estaba en un sitio que no tenia la minima idea de que era…**

**Edward vio que me empece a despertar y entonces vi mi cara de confusion y me dijo;**

**-Bella, estamos en nuestro prado espero que te guste- Dijo Eward.**

**Analize el lugar con la mirada, y me parecio precioso estaba lleno de flores, colorido era lo mas hermoso que habia visto en mi vida, Edward me ayudo a bajar del auto y nos acostamos en medio del campo, empezo a jugar, brincar, y correr, en un momento tropece, y cai encima de Edward con nuestra respiracion agitada al vernos a los ojos, le di un profundo beso, y nos separamos cuando nos quedamos sin aire,**

**-Bella, yo te quiero decir que yo no te quiero usar yo en serio te amo, soy demasiado afortunado por tenerte a mi lado, porque me hayas aceptado gracias por darme esta oportunidad, gracias –Dijo Edward besando mi mano.**

**-De nada Edward, yo se a quien amo –Dije con cariño.**

**-Bueno creo que ya te deberia llevar a tu casa, asi que vamos. –Dijo Edward.**

**Me levante limpie mis nalgas llenas de hojitas y le agarre la mano a Edward.**

**Fuimos a mi casa y Edward me dejo, me despedi de el, salude a Charlie, subi a mi habitacion, me desvesti, me puse una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y fui al baño a darme una plancetera ducha, nesecitaba relajar mis musculos. Sentia el agua cayendo hasta que la cerre, fui al cuarto para ponerme una pijama, me puse unos pantalones holgados y una camisa holgada, baje a buscar algo de comer.**

**-Bella ordene una pizza esta en la mesa- Dijo Charlie.**

**-Claro, gracias Ch… Papa –Dije hambrienta.**

**Comimos y despues subi al bano a limpiarme los dientes, para despues meterme en mi cama a acostarme a dormir.**


End file.
